


Oh Wow

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, He's trying to be innocent, Hinata looks sexy, How much of this pairing have I posted again?, Humor, KinHina, M/M, My friend came up with this idea all credit goes to her, Nosebleed, RIP, This is what I do when my laptop gets fixed, You're Welcome, poor kageyama, this is awful, this pairing is so rare help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Kindaichi didn't expect to see Hinata wearing that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> Poor Kageyama had to walk in to that...

Kindaichi had no idea what to think when his boyfriend called him, saying "Kindaichi! Come over quickly! I have to show you something amazing!" The tall male sighed. His boyfriend was always so happy and hyper. He wished that he could always be that energetic. He finally made it to the house, knocking on the door. A small 'Come in!' could be heard.

He stood outside of Hinata's room. Slowly and carefully, he opened the door. His heart nearly stopped. Hinata stood in the middle of his room. He was wearing a tight black shirt, very short spandex shorts, thigh-high socks, and black high heeled boots. "Hot damn." Hinata looked over.

"Oh, you're here!" The smaller boy ran to Kindaichi and quickly kissed his cheek. "I have to show you something, okay?" Kindaichi just blinked. 

"O-oh! Yeah, go ahead." Hinata looked up at him, concerned. "What? Is there something on my face?" Hinata shook his head.

"No, but it looks like your head is about to explode. What's going on? Are you sick? Ar-Oh dear I think so." Kindaichi felt his nose running. Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh no. Stay here. I'll get you a tissue." He ran over and grabbed one of the soft sheets. Kindaichi held it up to his nose. He pulled it away and his eyes widened. His nose was bleeding. 

"I have constant nosebleeds.It's not a big deal." Hinata looked like he bought it.

"Ah, that makes sense. Sit down. I have to show you the thing now!" Kindaichi sat on Hinata's bed. The ginger smiled and turned around. He crouched down. Kindaichi got a good look at his boyfriend's ass. He felt more blood dripping from his nose. Everything went blurry. "Oh gosh! Are you falling!?" Everything went dark.  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Kageyama stood at the door. "And why the hell are you dressed like that?" Hinata looked up.

"My mom said that I could wear it for fun! And I wanted to show Kindaichi my new volleyball but I think he's dead now. His nose started bleeding really bad and then he died." Kageyama stepped forward and placed his hand on Kindaichi. 

"Rest in peace, Kindaichi."

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, friends!


End file.
